Wishes of White Fur
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Amaya was raised by the infamous Yoko Kurama and his band of thieves. But how exactly did Amaya come under his care? #2 of the Opposites Attract one-shots series


**!STOP!**

**Read my Opposites Attract fanfic before you read this if you haven't already, otherwise this won't make any sense to you.**

**Wishes of White Fur**

They burned, my ankles and wrists burned from the cuts that the shackles around them lashed into them as I continued to walk. A rope was tied around my neck, pulling me along behind the horses. It was loose enough to where I could breathe but not loose enough for me to escape. It's been three weeks since they captured me, three weeks since Mama and Papa and the pack was slaughtered. Every night I woke myself and the slave traders up with screams from the continuous nightmares that replayed in my dreams. When I did wake the traders up they would yell at me, kick me, etc., but I didn't so much as whimper. I looked up at the glistening stars, "God how do I wish I could be free, be free as a star. I wish I could be in Mama's arms right now, both of us listen to Papa play his flute, and let him lull me to sleep." I sighed to myself. But I knew that that was never going to happen, they were gone.

"We only have one left, Uyio. And no one will want a two hundred year old**[1]** ookami Emiko. What should we do with her?" The second command spoke a little above a whisper to the one that was the leader of a band of five. Thanks to my canine hearing I was able to hear every word.

Uyio looked over his shoulder at me, "That's not necessarily true Druyijo, there is one demon that may want her."

##########

The huge castle loomed over the forbidden forest of the Demon World in an intimidating manner. The Demon World's largest and most famous groups of thieves were growing restless.

"Hey Yoko are you ready for the auction, tonight?" Kuronue asked the great Yoko Kurama.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get a few more slaves to clean this place up." The silver kitsune answered.

"Uyio is coming; he always manages to capture the best slaves." Yomi stated.

########

It was gigantic; the castle was the hugest castle I've ever seen. "Come on, you lil' whore!" Uyio ordered, pulling on the rope around my neck hard as he and his band got off their horse, walked to the gate, and showed their passes.

"Welcome back Uyio." The guard greeted then looked down at me. I shrank away and continued to follow the band, which I really didn't have a say in the matter of course.

"Now listen ookami," Druyijo called my attention, "When it's Uyio's turn to present his merchandise, you will go to that stage and behave yourself until you are sold, if you are sold, you understand, slut?"

"Merchandise? I'm not an object; I'm just a little girl for Christ's sake." I didn't answer, but I nodded my head to show him I understood.

I stood in line for an hour, a girl older than me was bought without a second thought, no doubt to be a thief's plaything. "Is her fate to be my own as well?" I dreaded the thought. I was too young now, but once I was no longer a cub maybe.

"Now Uyio will display his rarest catch yet." A man announced.

"That's my cue." I groaned and walked to the stage steps.

"An ookami, a Lycan." I walked on stage as the crowd began to murmur. The light blinded me, but I bared it as I collapsed to my knees exhausted.

A man walked to the stage and stared at me, he grabbed my chin roughly, "Let us inspect this… Lycan." He had a glint in his eyes that made me nervous. I snarled deep within my throat and snapped hard at his hand. He snatched it back when my fangs made contact with his flesh, causing his hand to bleed. He growled, "Why you little bitch," He slapped me across my face as hard as he could, "I'll teach you some respect!" He climbed on stage.

I shuffled back until my back came in contact with the stone wall behind the stage. I whimpered as I cupped my wounded cheek, and curled up into a ball. Shielding my face from the man that was approaching me, I tried my hardest not to cry, but my body wouldn't stop trembling. That was the first time someone ever hit me.

I began to cry as I heard slashing noises, blood spurting, and screams of terror. Then everything went silent. I shakily looked up to see a man with silver hair, a silver tail, silver ears, and cold gold eyes standing over me. I yelped and tried to shuffle back further, but I was trapped, I couldn't go anywhere, my tears flowing harder.

"No, shhhh little one, it's all right," The man cooed as he crouched in front of me and gently stroked my hair, "Everything's all right now, no one's going to hurt you." He smiled at me softly. I looked in his eyes for a moment.

"I don't think she can understand you, Yoko." A man with black hair, pointed ears, and black angel wings stated.

I looked at the kitsune for another minute; I reached out for him with my arms high. He smiled at me then took me in his arms. He got up as he held me to him tightly.

"Okay, maybe she can." The other man said.

"What are we going to do with her, Yoko?" Another male demon wondered.

"Don't you and Kuronue think she looks like someone we know, Yomi?" Yoko looked at me as I laid my head against his shoulder, trying my hardest to stay awake, "She's Mulikyani's cub."

"Oh my God." Yomi gaped at me. I buried my face into the kitsune's neck shyly as I whined at the unwanted attention, causing Yoko to chuckle lightly.

"So what are we going to do?" Kuronue asked as he petted my head.

"I thought that would be obvious," Yoko said as I closed my eyes and heard the words that decided my fate, "She stays with us."

**Fin**

**[1] two hundred years old in demon years is like five years old in human years according to my fanfics.**


End file.
